Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for wireless communication. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus that provide multimedia services through wireless communication.
Description of the Related Art
Advanced wireless communication systems may provide high-speed and high-quality packet data services on the basis of wireless communication standards such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) or Long Term Evolution (LTE) of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), and High Rate Packet Data (HRPD) or Ultra Mobile Broadband (UMB) of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2).
With advances in wireless communication systems, electronic devices supporting wireless communication (e.g. user devices including mobile phones, phablets, PDA's, tablet computers and personal computers) may include multiple communication components (e.g. modems or antennas) corresponding to multiple communication networks so as to communicate with the multiple communication networks of the same or different types. For example, an electronic device may connect to multiple wireless communication systems through the use of multiple subscriber identity modules (SIM).
With advances in communication technology, wireless communication systems may provide multimedia services (e.g. voice, video and data services) to electronic devices on the basis of the Internet Protocol (IP). For example, an electronic device may receive voice via Voice Over IP (VoIP), video or other media services through the IP multimedia subsystem (IMS) network. To provide high-quality IP-based multimedia services, a conventional wireless communication system may control multimedia service quality using various service quality indicators such as delay and throughput.
For example, the wireless communication system may provide standard mechanisms (e.g. bearers and real-time transport protocol (RTP)) to enhance the quality of IP-based calls.
In order to receive simultaneously communication services from two or more communication systems of different network operators (with different subscriber information), an electronic device may have to equip similar but different components specific to the individual communication systems (e.g. radio frequency integrated chips (RFIC) or antennas). This need to equip different components specific to the individual communication systems may cause an increase in the size or manufacturing cost of the electronic device. In addition, an increase in the number of components to be mounted in the electronic device may cause a shortage of the mounting space in the electronic device. More particularly, arranging multiple antennas in a narrow space may degrade performance of the electronic device owing to interference between the antennas.